Gas turbines for generating current or generating power are known. Thus, EP0462458B1 discloses a gas turbine of a power generating machine which comprises a compressor, a combustion chamber arranged downstream of the compressor, wherein the turbine is provided downstream of the combustion chamber. The turbine and the compressor are connected by a common shaft. An air-water heat exchanger is used in which the waste gas heat of the turbine is used to generate steam.
A return of the waste gases via air-air transverse-flow heat exchangers is also known wherein compressed air is supplied via the heat exchangers to the combustion space of a combustion chamber. However, a complete transfer in the heat exchanger is not given.
In a gas turbine with a compressor for air according to EP1270874B1, a plurality of combustion chambers connected fluidically in parallel are provided in which air is heated and flows to the gas channel of the turbine via a bridging channel.
AT506592A4 describes a combustion turbine with discontinuous combustion, which has a combustion chamber provided with an ignition device, wherein a turbine is arranged downstream of the combustion chamber to which working gas contained in the combustion container can be supplied. The combustion chamber is arranged about the axis of rotation of the turbine.
Located between the combustion chamber and the turbine is a through-flow chamber which is delimited from the combustion chamber by a flow plate or by another turbine. The air can be supplied in a clocked manner by valves in the through-flow chamber.
US2004154306A discloses a composite gas turbine with a compressor and a turbine which are arranged on an axis. The composite gas turbine should enable a higher pressure and a higher operating temperature during operation for which phase-shifted cycles should be produced in the combustion chambers. Some of the combustion gases of one combustion chamber should be supplied to the next so that a mixed charge is formed in the next combustion chamber. This transfer of some of the combustion gases should be made in turn which should then result in a higher turbine power.
For example, US2003010014A, US2002139106A and WO03095814A disclose further gas turbines in which compressor and turbine are arranged on or in one axis.